Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle in which an engine is connected to a pair of right and left main frames extending rearward from a head pipe in such a manner that the main frames are spaced apart from each other in a vehicle width direction (rightward and leftward direction).
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2015-96364 discloses a motorcycle including main frames with a trellis frame structure including a plurality of pipes coupled to each other.
It is considered that the number of pipes constituting the main frames is reduced to reduce the weight of the main frames. However, if the number of pipes is reduced, the stiffness of the main frames is decreased, and reinforcement members are needed. Under the circumstances, there is a limitation to reduction of the weight of the main frames.